Snow Blind
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: After hearing something that hurts her immensely, Jeanette runs into the forest during a blizzard.


Snow Blind

Summary: After hearing something that hurts her immensely, Jeanette runs out into the forest during a blizzard.

English Romance/Comfort Rated: K Chapters:1 Words:1,821 Jeanette M. A

Running.

That was all she could do, run through the falling snow. Her feet often got stuck in the large white drifts, socks drenched, shivering all over. Snowflakes fell silently onto her hair, glistening in the moonlight.

_For once, Jeanette had actually been enjoying the party, it was quite rare she did, parties were often her weak spot. But, she had been talking with Amanda, Wendy, and Kelly, enjoying the music, not dancing of course, drinking punch. It had been kind of fun. So, when she went over to the snack table to refill her cup, her ears caught the sound of her name. Brittany had said it, but she wasn't talking to her, to someone else. Jeanette strained for another piece of their conversation, only for her heart to sink._

_"Why did you invite that nerd, she ruins all of the parties," Tamaqua scoffed arrogantly, crossing her arms and tossing back her long blond hair._

_Brittany rolled her eyes. "I know, that klutz? I'm embarrassed to be around her, she does ruin all of the parties."_

_"Yeah, my mom made me invite her," Marina added mournfully, stuffing one of the cream puffs in her mouth, spewing crumbs around._

_Jeanette knew exactly who they were talking about, and hot tears welled up in her emerald eyes. She swiped at her eyes, as she ran right out of the house, out into the blizzard._

Now, she realized that she wasn't going towards their house, but instead further into the forest. Jeanette turned around, seeing that rigid branches stretched over every path. Had she really come this way? She tripped over a tree root, falling flat on her face.

"I am a klutz," she whispered, pulling her glasses back on, wiping more frosty tears from her eyes. Snow clung to her light brown fur, soaked her dark blue jacket, long purple skirt dripping. Shivering even harder, Jeanette got to her feet, suddenly scared. Night was falling faster then she expected, chilly and dark. Horror stories that she had heard or watched documentaries of on Discovery Health, came flooding back, remembering the look upon each person's face as they discovered people frozen to death in forest's like this one. How their loved ones wept at the news.

Jeanette kept walking, arms wrapped around herself, trying to keep in any heat, fingers shaking. Her fingers felt stiff, as she stretched them out, hoping to get some movement back into them. She no longer could feel her button nose, it had gone completely numb, as well as her toes inside of her navy shoes.

Why did Brittany have to say those things about her, and worse, agree with Tamaqua and Marina that she was a total embarrassment to have around. It had come like a hit in the stomach, unexpected, painful. She tipped her head towards the moon, little snowflakes landing on her tongue, running down her throat.

Now, what were you supposed to do when you were caught in a blizzard? She thought back, head mentally flipping through the pages of books up in her room. Find a warm space seemed like the most logical approach. Jeanette crawled into a gaping hole between a tree and the ground. It wasn't as warm as she hoped, but it was better then trudging through the snow.

Eleanor ran up to Brittany, panting. "Britt, have you seen Jean anywhere, she sort of disappeared."

Brittany looked around, seeming mildly uninterested. "Oh, she'll turn up, she doesn't just ditch us in the middle of a party."

She held up her sister's matching purple mittens and hat. "I found these by the door, she wouldn't just disappear, then leave her things behind. Britt, we need to find her. It's night, snow is falling pretty heavily now."

She sighed, throwing her Styrofoam cup into the trash can. "All right, get Amanda, it'll take all three of us to get through that storm."

Jeanette felt the shivers running down her spine grow stronger as wind worked itself into her hiding place, breaking through her jacket, chilling her to the bone. It was absolutely freezing, only to add up the fact she was soaked, wind was blowing, and snow often blew onto her. She was miserable, lost and frozen, just like the people on that show.

"Jean! Jean!" Amanda yelled, voice challenging the deafening wind blowing. She adjusted her yellow earmuffs, then went back to calling her sister's name. "Jean!"

Eleanor looked over at Brittany, face worried. "Did you see anything that might've made her run out of there?"

She thought a moment, shaking a mound of snow off of her pink fur-trimmed boot. "Well, she was talking with her friends, then went over to the punch bowl, and- Oh, no!"

"What?" Eleanor cried, afraid to know what had happened next.

Brittany looked down shamefully, feeling awfully guilty. "I was saying some mean things about her, saying she was a klutz, and an embarrassment at parties. I never meant to, I was just going along with Tamaqua."

Amanda gasped at her egotistical sister's words. "Britt, how could you? That's probably why she ran out here, she was upset about all of those things you said about her. Sorry, but you went too far this time." She and Eleanor brushed past her, still looking.

Still ashamed, Brittany followed them, keeping a few feet behind them, just in case they were really mad at her.

Jeanette wondered what it would feel like, freezing to death. She remembered the little cartoons she watched when she was younger, where they turned white, covered in ice, still as a statue. As immature as that was, it didn't feel very far off from the real thing. By now, almost every part of her was numb, unforgiving chill nipping at her. It would be nice to sleep...

"You guys!" Eleanor exclaimed, stopping in the middle of one of the snow covered trails. She was holding something in her spring green gloves. Jeanette's most prized possession, a thin silver necklace with a tiny purple flower hanging from the chain. "She would never just drop this!"

Amanda stood over her, shaking. It was true, she would never lose it, her signature necklace. "You don't think..."

Eleanor closed her hand over it, eyes closed. "No, we just need to find her. Now."

The three took off through the forest again, calling her name a little weaker, voices being carried off by the wind.

Brittany's heart stopped as she spotted a navy shoe sticking out from under a tree crevice, unmistakably belonging with her sister. "I think I found her!"

The two blond Chipettes ran up to her, thankful that she had finally done something right tonight. "It is her!" Eleanor cried, running forward. "Help me!"

Amanda helped Eleanor pull Jeanette out from under the tree, gaping at how white she was, even through her light brown fur. "Hold on, let me check her pulse." She lay two fingers on her wrist, feeling the beats a moment. "She's alive, but we need to get her home. Brittany, can you help me?"

Without a word, she walked over. helping them bring the unconscious brunette to her feet. They went back down the path they came from, heading for home.

When Dave heard the door burst open, he thought the girls were simply home from the party. But, as the three came in, supporting Jeanette, he jumped up. "What happened?" he asked, helping them lay her on the couch.

Brittany looked down at her feet again, a single tear in the corner of her eye. "It's all my fault, I said some pretty mean things about her. She heard them, then ran off into the forest."

Eleanor covered her with a blanket from the hall closet, as Amanda fastened the necklace back around her neck. Dave had disappeared into the kitchen, getting something for her.

Then, the Chipmunks came downstairs, wanting to greet their counter-parts from being at the party. The second Simon saw Jeanette on the couch, the first words out of his mouth were, "What happened?"

"Ask Brittany," Eleanor replied stoutly, tucking the blanket more securely around her sister's shoulders. "She's the one who insulted poor Jeanette, causing her to run away into the forest."

Simon turned to the pink clad Chipette, the slightest feeling of anger rising up inside of him. No one insulted her, especially bad enough to make her run away. "Is that true?" he asked, trying to sound cool enough that no one could tell he was angry.

She nodded miserably, still ashamed of what she did. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Dave came back from the kitchen, with a tray full of hot chocolates and a bottle of medicine. "How is she doing?" he asked, setting down the tray.

Amanda brushed back her brown hair with her hand, smiling at the warmth that was returning to her skin. "She's doing better now, I think we got her just before she could suffer any frostbite."

Everyone grabbed a mug of hot chocolate, especially the girls, freezing after their search in the forest. Theodore scooted close to Eleanor, warming her up. She gave him a chocolate coated smile, laying her head on his shoulder. Alvin didn't make any move towards Brittany, instead gave Amanda a hug. She hadn't really done anything to help them, in fact, she caused the problem in the first place.

Jeanette shifted under the blanket, eyes opening up as she awakened from her freezing slumber. She had never been so relieved to be under a blanket, seeing her family's faces. Despite the fact she still felt a little sleepy, Jeanette smiled, feeling her necklace around her neck.

Amanda and Eleanor both gave her huge hugs, both on the verge on the tears. "We're so glad you're awake," Eleanor whispered.

"Brittany..." Jeanette mumbled, looking up at the auburn haired Chipette who was awkwardly standing to the side.

She burst into tears, something she almost never did. "I'm so sorry I did that, I never wanted you to run away. You could've froze, I'm sorry!"

She reached up, pulling Brittany into a hug, stopping her ramblings. "It's okay, I forgive you," she assured. Jeanette then sat up, feeling her fingers, glad to find they were no longer numb. Her wet coat had been taken to the laundry room. She then hugged Simon, finding him especially comforting. "Sorry I kind of ran away, and scared all of you," she finally apologized.

Dave handed her a cup of hot chocolate, smiling. "We're just glad you're okay," he said, holding out his mug. "Let us all remember, never run away!"

Laughing, they all bumped their cups together, successfully not breaking them before they could take a sip.

**What did you think? Lame, funny, cute, whatever, just review.**


End file.
